Stomach Ache
by HUTATU
Summary: Near gets a stomach ache when he eats all of Mello's chocolate. MelloxNear oneshot


**Yay! Another MelloxNear oneshot! This one is also inspired by NearWhiteRabbit on deviant, so please check her art out! They are still little kids, and they will be a little ooc, especially Near. He has much emotion when he's younger, and as the oneshots continue, they will grow up a little and become more like how they were in the series. At this point Mello and Matt are eight and Near is six. **

**This is the third in my wammy boys oneshots series, the first is playing doctor and the second is taller so check those out first!**

**So with that said, enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

In the Orphanage founded by Quillsh Wammy in England, before Kira had risen and L had fallen, the new generation of successors were still small and friendly with each other; believe it or not, there was a time of peace.

Near was in the playroom, all alone, surrounded by many toys of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. He silently played with them when he heard a yell coming from outside. He took his favorite blue and silver robot from the ground, holding it close to him as he peeked out the window, where the sound came from. It seemed as though the person who yelled was Linda, a girl who was always trying to be friendly with everyone. She soon started giggling as she ran from her friends, apparently playing a game.

So there was no real danger. Just a game she was playing. Near sat back down, thinking for a moment. Linda has lots of friends. So does every other kid in this building, but what about Near? He sometimes played with Mello and Matt but did they consider him a friend? Matt and Mello were always together, so obviously they were friends. Near however wasn't with them all the time. Only when he had a strong urge to play with them would he confront them.

Unlike anyone else at the orphanage, Near was a bit awkward and kept to himself. Though Mello and Matt were the only ones to ever see him with a little more energy than usual, and that's why he considered them his friends. But again, did they consider quite Near their friend?

What makes someone like you? What creates that connection, that bond, with someone…? He looked out the window again, watching Linda lying on the soft freshly trimmed grass, drawing some sketches as her friends surrounded her looking at the drawings in awe. They then started talking about topics all the girls knew about. Something about some celebrity, Near presumed as one of the girls took out a magazine and pointed to a picture.

Near walked away from the window and came to the conclusion that you had to have the same interests in order to create that bond. He wanted to create a deeper bond with the only two boys he considered friends. Because of that, he got a huge stomach ache and head ache.

"Nate! What happened?" Mello asked alarmed as he rushed over to the little white boy who was lying on the floor of his room, moaning. In response, Near only groaned.

"Mail! Get over here!" Matt who was following Mello (as usual) came rushing over, looking down at Near, a bit worried to see him looking paler than usual. "I'll be right back!" With that said, Matt ran off.

Mello crouched down beside Near and put the fragile boy in his lap. "Nate, please tell me what happened." Mello said again looking at Near's dark eyes. His eyes weren't focused and he tried to speak but stopped, trying to remember.

Near left the playroom looking for two rooms where he could find all the things he needed. He quickly walked to Matt's room first but wasn't sure if he was inside or not. Like Near, Matt didn't like to go outside. Instead, Matt enjoyed staying indoors playing videogames all day (unless he was with Mello, but even then he sometimes had his games with him).

He peeked inside and thankfully found no Matt in there. He carefully closed the door behind him and made his way to Matt's DS. It didn't take long to turn it on and start playing but after a while his head and eyes were hurting and eventually got bored of catching some non-existing things called Pokémon. Near put down the DS and walked out of the room. He had failed. He did not find videogames interesting so he could never create that bond with Matt.

As Near walked towards Mello's room he tried to think positive. Maybe he could like the same things as Mello, and if Near was like Mello then he could become both Mello and Matt's friend. He nodded to himself and reached Mello's room quickly. He didn't have to knock or make sure if he was in there because he already knew that Mello was playing soccer with the other boys outside.

He immediately spotted the chocolate laying on the bed and hoped that Mello wouldn't notice that only one small insignificant chocolate bar was missing, as he unwrapped one and took a bite. He closed his eyes in delight, savoring the flavor; it tasted just like Mello.

Near remembered when Mello had kissed him before, tasting just like this chocolate bar. He wasn't so sure why Mello had kissed him before wasn't sure how he felt about it. He only knew that he felt loved. Near continued to eat the chocolate, with a desire for Mello, he eat the chocolate almost lustfully. When he finished one chocolate, he ate another, then another, and another, until they were all gone.

Near fell to the floor, his stomach hurting from so much chocolate, he nearly passed out…

"Nate! Nate!" And that's when Near heard Mello's voice.

"Miheal… I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"What are you talking about~"

"Turn around."

Mello gasped and his eyes twitched. "You… ate… all… my… CHOCOLATE!" Mello almost threw Near off of his lap but restrained himself.

"Why are you even in my room? Eating MY chocolate!" He shouted angrily.

"I wanted… to be more like you." Near said, his voice slightly shaky.

"More like me? How so?" Mello lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you consider me a friend, Miheal?" Mello's eyes widened at hearing him say that.

"What's with all the stupid talk, Nate! You're not making any sense! Course you're my friend!"

"I am?" Near asked rhetorically, smiling to himself.

"Why did you eat my chocolate!" Mello asked again.

"I wanted to be more like you." Near repeated. "I wanted to have something in common with you. To make sure you were my friend." Near closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach.

Mello just held him in his arms, dumbstruck. He didn't know how to reply, he was just shocked. Shocked that Near thought that he didn't think of him as a friend.

"I'm back! I got permission to get some painkillers. Whatever it is that's hurting you, these will help!"

"Thank you Mail." Matt came over with a cup of tea, the painkillers already crushed inside. "Drink this." Matt handed the cup over and felt Near's head. Near took a sip and thanked Matt again, leaning into Mello as he was getting ready to sleep. Mello just stared at him but smiled and gave Near a kiss on the head, as he wrapped his arms around him and snuggling him.

"You ARE my friend." Mello whispered to Near. Near just smiled.

Matt just looked at them. "Ok?"

"Shut up Mail!"

"Hehe, alright, alright!" Matt said laughing as he watched his two friends cuddle.


End file.
